When Angels Lose Their Wings
by FuzzyBlueElf-2
Summary: I don't want to spoil it. COMPLETE!
1. 1

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the X-men. This is a really short story, so don't get mad. Only two chapters.  
  
When Angels Lose Their Wings  
  
Paige Guthrie stared out the window, admiring Warren's caring, and loving personality. She watched him play with the kids - Bobby, Amara, Ray, Rahne, and the gang.  
  
Jean walks up to her.  
  
Jean: Aww, look how cute he looks.  
  
Paige: I know, he's so playful. I really love him Jean. He's my angel.  
  
She gave an innocent smile.  
  
Jean: That's so sweet, Paige. I know you've found the right guy.  
  
Paige: I think so too.  
  
Outside the mansion.  
  
Amara: Warren, over here!  
  
Warren threw the ball to Amara, when Bobby intercepted it.  
  
Amara: Bobby!  
  
Warren: Aha!  
  
He watched as the kids playfully tackled each other. He noticed someone admiring him from afar. Paige.  
  
Paige runs outside.  
  
Paige: Hey baby. Hehe. Having fun?  
  
Warren: You bet!  
  
He planted a kiss on her cheek.  
  
She blushed.  
  
Warren: Come here, I have something for you?  
  
Paige: You do?  
  
Warren: Yep. It's almost Christmas, but I couldn't wait.  
  
He gave her a small wrapped gift.  
  
Paige: Aww that's so cute!  
  
Warren: Open it.  
  
She unwraps the box.  
  
Warren waits anxiously.  
  
Then she opens it.  
  
Her mouth widens.  
  
Paige: Oh, oh my gosh! It's beautiful.  
  
As she slips the diamond ring onto her finger, tears fill her eyes.  
  
Warren: Paige Guthrie.  
  
Paige: Yes?  
  
Warren: Will you marry me?  
  
Paige: Yes!  
  
She then falls into her arms, and they hug for what seemed a half an hour.  
  
Paige: Oh, Warren! I'm so excited!  
  
Warren grins.  
  
Paige: There's going to be a dress, tuxedo, a bouquet, that rice stuff, a cake, the "I do."  
  
All Warren could do is grin.  
  
Paige: I love you.  
  
Warren: I love you too, sweetie.  
  
Paige tells Jean the news, while Warren goes outside and plays ball with the kids again.  
  
Paige: Jean, I love him so much! I'm going to invite the whole mansion. It's going to be beautiful!  
  
Jean: I know it will.  
  
Paige: I know I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him.  
  
They watch Warren some more, when suddenly something doesn't seem right.  
  
Warren passes the ball, and then starts pawing at his chest.  
  
He clutches his stomach, and then falls to the ground. 


	2. 2

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the X-men.  
  
When Angels Lose Their Wings  
  
Paige runs outside.  
  
Paige: Warren?  
  
Bobby: He's not breathing!  
  
Paige: Warren!!!  
  
She runs over to him.  
  
Paige: Oh my gosh! Somebody call an ambulance! Rahne, go!  
  
Rahne quickly runs into the house to get the phone.  
  
Paige: Oh, no! This can't be happening! Oh my gosh!  
  
Jean: Here, try this. Blow into his mouth. Now!  
  
Paige does what she is told.  
  
After every breath Paige shares with her fiancé, Jean would push on his stomach.  
  
Paige: It's not working!  
  
Jean: Don't say that! Keep going!  
  
An ambulance soon arrived.  
  
Paige watched with wet, blurry eyes as four men in white laid Warren on a stretcher.  
  
Man: Oh my god, this guy has wings!  
  
Paige: Hurry up!!!!  
  
They put him into the ambulance.  
  
Just as Paige is about to step in, the man replies.  
  
Man: I'm sorry ma'am.  
  
Paige: What?  
  
He slams the doors.  
  
Paige watches the ambulance rush off.  
  
She falls to the ground, tears seeping between her fingers.  
  
Later, at the hospital waiting room.  
  
Tick, tick, tick, tick.  
  
For every tick the clock made, another tear Paige wept. She knew for every second, the love of her life could be dying.  
  
It was only her and Jean in the waiting room.  
  
Tick, tick, tick, tick.  
  
Jean tried to comfort her, but it didn't work.  
  
After about forty-five minutes of crying, sad, anxious waiting, a nurse stepped out and walked over to Paige.  
  
Paige watched in despair, for she knew what would happen next.  
  
Nurse: Which one of you is this man's husband?  
  
Paige stepped up.  
  
Paige: Fiancé.  
  
The nurse led Paige to a corner.  
  
Nurse: Your fiancé suffers from a rare heart defect. I'm afraid he won't last much longer.  
  
"NO!" Paige said through tears.  
  
Nurse: You may step in if you like.  
  
Paige stepped into the room, and the nurse closed the door.  
  
She looked at Warren, and let out a loud sob.  
  
She ran over to him and put her arms around him.  
  
Paige: Why? WHY?!  
  
Warren: Paige, I'm not going to last much longer.  
  
Paige: I love you. I love you so much!  
  
Warren: I love you too. But remember this.  
  
Paige: Yes?  
  
Warren: No matter what, I will be with you. I will be soaring high in your heart forever, okay? When you see that sunset with the birds flying over it, that's me. When you see a parent eagle nesting her young, that's me. When you see that ring on your finger, that's me.  
  
Paige: Oh, Warren. I don't want you to go.  
  
Warren: Paige.  
  
Paige: Yes?  
  
Warren: My life has been taken away. But my wings can never be taken from me. I will always be flying inside your heart. I won't lose my wings.  
  
Paige sobs even louder.  
  
Warren: I was born to fly.  
  
Then the heart meter fell to flatline. 


End file.
